


you make me feel like a real fucking starfire

by picassoeyepatch



Series: love is my religion [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/F, Tenderness, soft miu iruma rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picassoeyepatch/pseuds/picassoeyepatch
Summary: Kirumi tends to Miu's cut.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi
Series: love is my religion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	you make me feel like a real fucking starfire

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from the song joyfulthought by mom!! enjoy.

A slit of red bled and pulsed on Miu’s hand. She was working in her lab, and accidentally cut her calloused hand working on another one of her projects late at night. She probably wasn’t supposed to be out at nighttime, but in all honesty, she really didn’t give a fuck.

The neon lights of the Ultimate Inventor’s lab seared into her eyes as her cut throbbed. Her hand was shaking ever so slightly, while her blood dribbled down the sides and creases of her palm. The tangy smell of metal from her tools and blood mingled with each other, which gave Miu a headache. She turned towards the door, clasped her hands together tight, and took off.

Miu panted as she put pressure on her wound, hurrying to the school building. She cursed her lab, which didn’t have a first aid kit. The inventor opened the door to the dining hall, which was almost pitch black. With her good hand, she felt along the wall for a light switch. She flicked them on, fluorescent lights illuminating the room.

A few plates from dinner were spread about. Upon listening closely, the clatter of the rest of the plates and dishware came from the kitchen. Miu’s eyes widen, her breath hitching. Who could be out at this time?

“Hello?” A particular maid’s voice came from the kitchen. She walked out into the open, flattening out her skirt with her hands. Brightened by the darkness as well as the light, she looked almost regal with her slightly disheveled look. Kirumi must have been cleaning all night after dinner time.

Miu could only stare, dazed from how absolutely gorgeous Kirumi was. The maid gasped in shock at her hand, blood leaving tiny puddles on the floor, and walked over to her to get a better look at the cut.

“Oh dear,” Kirumi said, squinting at her hand before looking back up at Miu. “Go sit down and I’ll clean you up, mhm?”

Miu snapped out of it, “It’s fine, I can fucking take care it of myself,” she whispered softly, not a single drop of hostility in her voice.

“Oh no, no, I’ll take care of it.” Kirumi promised and it was final.

She took her gently by her uncut hand, and sat her down at the dining table. Kirumi assured her to put pressure on it, while she went into the kitchen to acquire bandages. She came back with a first aid kit, and sat in the seat next to her.

It was a quiet night and the only sound seemed to be the beating of each other’s hearts and their soft breaths. Kirumi worked diligently with her hands to patch up the other girl. And Miu blushed at her tender touch, holding her gingerly.

Kirumi finished wrapping her hand, securing the bandage and giving it a little kiss, “There, all better.” She murmured, still hand in hand, and Miu was glad she wouldn’t let it go. The ghost of her lips rested on the back of her hand, and she missed them.

It was a moment Miu would be thinking about for the next couple of nights. She laid in bed, staring at the wall, unable, wondering why she was feeling such gentleness in her heart when she thought of that time, something arousing in her, though it was not sexual at all.


End file.
